Piper and Jason
by PiperMcLean19
Summary: Jasper. will update.


**PIPER'S POV**

**This going to be little short stories so each chapter is different and none of them go together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :(**

**I hope y'all like it.**

I walk up to Jason. "Hey Sparky! Watcha doing?" I say. "Hey Beauty Queen" he says hugging me. I roll my eyes,"You know I hate that nickname." He laughs, "I know you hate it but I think it's cute." "Whatever" I say. He kisses me and I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks and ears. He still has that effect on me. "I'm going to go train do you want to come with me?" He asks. I smile, saying sure and we start walking while holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At training area ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the training area we saw Drew _and_ Reyna…. Um… awkward…. But they didn't look mad which worried me even more. I felt Jason tense and an electrical spark went through me. I yelped, Jason muttered a sorry. Drew and Reyna walked up to us and said hi, but I knew what was going on, Drew asked Jason if she could talk to him alone and Jason happily said yes. Me and Reyna glared at each other for a moment before both saying," Stay away from Jason!" I punch Reyna in the gut and walk over to where Drew took Jason, leaving Reyna on the ground in pain. When I see Drew and Jason they are kissing… when they finally come up for air Jason says, "Drew, I love you and always have. I love you way more than I love Piper." My jaw drops to the floor. I storm up to Jason and say, "I hate you Jason, and I will never forgive you for this! I hate you, don't you _ever_ talk to me ever again!" I run to my cabin with tears streaking down my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aphrodite Cabin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I try to hide my face, from Lacy and Mitchell, when I get into the Aphrodite cabin. It apparently didn't work because they were asking what was wrong when I got in the cabin. I eventually calmed down and told them the whole story. When I was done they just stared at me for a moment and got up to hug me. We all jumped when there was a knock on the door, Lucy went to open it and I guess it was Jason because as soon as she opened it she slammed it in the persons face. As soon as she sat back down next to me there was another knock, this time Mitchell got it. When he opened the door I head Jason's voice and I could tell he was worried. Mitchell started yelling at Jason and Lucy got up to, I guess, go yell also so I went to the door with Lucy. As soon as Jason saw me he started saying sorry and that Drew charmspoke him. I just walked past him to the training area where even from here I could hear Percy and Annabeth training and slashing at dummies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At training area ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time I got to the training area I was tired of hearing the words I'm sorry. I guess Percy and Annabeth hear Jason saying sorry and me yelling at him that I don't care and to not speak to me because Annabeth came over to me and Percy held Jason back from coming closer. Annabeth had the most confused look on her face so I told her the story as soon as I was finish I fell to the ground crying. Percy looked over at me and Annabeth with concern in his eyes. Annabeth helps me up but I'm still crying so she half carries half helps me over to where the boys are. Jason reaches over the help Annabeth but when he tries to touch my arm and stand straight up I take out my dagger and say, "Don't you dare touch me after what you did this morning." He looks at me with a surprised expression and says, "Pipes, I-" I cut him off by saying, "Don't call me Pipes, that is something my best friends can call me and you are not my friend, you betrayed me for my sister." He looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face, He rushes to explain' "Piper, Drew and Reyna had a plan Drew was going to charmspeak me and you and Reyna were going to fight; they had it all set up." I open my mouth but Jason puts his finger on my lips, silencing me."Piper, I love you and only you, you are my world and my life, if I didn't have you I wouldn't know what to do with my life." The next thing I know his lips are on my lips. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer, he smells like rain and I love it. When he pulls away he asks if I forgive him and I say of course.

**I know the story kind of sucks but I was up late fixing/finishing it and my brain started to shut down so if there is any mistakes just tell me and I will fix it. I love you all and you are all beautiful!**


End file.
